Cicha woda
by paulina-anna-vic
Summary: Loki, cieszę się, że jednak zdecydowałeś się przyjąć moje zaproszenie.- uśmiechnął się Blondie. [Loki/Tony Stark],[Iason/Riki],Asami Ryuichi (Finder series)


\- Stark zbieraj się, idziemy.

Loki z kocią gracją wkroczył do warsztatu Tonego. Z ciekawością i lekką pobłażliwością patrzył na rozpościerający się przed nim widok. W małym królestwie Starka panował większy niż zazwyczaj rozgardiasz. _Co tym razem...?_ \- przebiegło przez myśl Lokiemu.

Po chwili z morza kół, kółek, kółeczek, rur, przewodów i ogólnie całego tego chłamu, poprzedzającego zwykle jakiś kolejny, genialny wynalazek, wyłoniła się rozczochrana głowa milionera. Cała reszta schowana bowiem nadal była za prywatnym złomowiskiem.

\- Hmmmm...? Niby dokąd idziemy? Zajęty jestem, Rogaczu. Nie mam czasu cię niańczyć. Przyjdź później. Najlepiej za... Jarvis, ile czasu jeszcze potrzebuję?

\- Z moich wyliczeń: 168 godzin, 27 minut i jakieś 30 sekund uwzględniając opóźnienie związane z pojawieniem się pana Laufeyson'a, Sir.

\- O właśnie, przyjdź za tydzień.

\- Stark.- w głosie Lokiego pobrzmiewała stal.

Mimo że zachowanie ekscentrycznego milionera zwykle bawiło Trickstera, to teraz nie miał do niego nastroju. Właśnie wrócił z comiesięcznej, przymusowej wizyty w Asgardzie. W związku z czym nasz Psotnik nie był w najlepszym humorze. Owe wizyty to warunek, na który musiał się zgodzić, jeśli chciał uniknąć asgardzkich lochów. Każde spotkanie z ,,kochanym" niby-bratem i niby-ojcem pozostawiało po sobie … _niesmak_. Oględnie mówiąc.

\- Co?- zirytowany Stark nawet nie podniósł wzroku na promieniującą obietnicą krwawej zemsty kruczowłosą postać.

\- Nie każ mi się powtarzać. - powiedział Trickster z wibrującą w głosie groźbą patrząc zimnym wzrokiem na Starka.

\- Dobra, dobra, Księżniczko. A dasz mi się chociaż przebrać?- powiedział Tony z mieszanina sarkazmu i rezygnacji w głosie, wyłaniając się zza sterty złomu.

\- NIE ! - Loki z malejącą cierpliwością patrzył, jak Stark z obłędem w oczach rzucił się ratować jakieś bliżej niezidentyfikowane coś z wystającymi kabelkami.

\- Dummy, odłóż to, to jest cholernie delikatne. A poza tym, to już 2 godziny temu kazałem ci posprzątać ten bajzel ze stołu.- milioner z ulgą odłożył swój drogocenny wynalazek na blat najbliższego stołu.

\- No dobra panie Spieszy Mi Się, idę upodobnić się z powrotem do ludzkiej postaci. Tak na marginesie; nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

\- Jakie pytanie?- drażnił się ze Starkiem Loki.

\- Dokąd idziemy. - cierpliwie odpowiedział Tony wkraczając z Tricksterem u boku, do windy.

\- Bo wiesz, muszę wiedzieć co mam na siebie założyć. - dodał milioner.

Loki westchnął w myślach. Ostatnim razem Stark ubrał się odwrotnie, niż powinien, mimo że Trickster dokładnie opisał charakter wydarzenia.

\- Włóż jakiś mniej zobowiązujący garnitur. I tym razem lepiej , żebym nie musiał interweniować w twój wygląd.- ostrzegł Loki głosem nie dopuszczającym sprzeciwu.

\- Patrzcie, jaki drażliwy. A myślałby kto, że lubisz skórzane wdzianka.- droczył się Stark, puszczając Lokiemu oczko.

\- I nadal nie wiem, dokąd mnie zabierasz...- westchnął milioner. Loki tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

\- Stark, czy to naprawdę musi tak długo trwać? - spytał _lekko_ zirytowany Trickster.

\- Jeszcze moment. A co? Pociąg nam ucieknie? Wiesz zawsze możemy polecieć moim odrzutowcem. Zresztą spóźnienie się o godzinę jest w dobrym guście. Poza tym, nie włożysz na siebie czegoś, bo ja wiem... Bardziej midgardzkiego zamiast asgardzkiego garniaka?- spytał Tony wiążąc krawat i rzucając okiem na Trickstera. Loki przewrócił oczami czując, jak jego i tak raczej wątpliwych rozmiarów cierpliwość jest na wyczerpaniu. Następnie cicho podszedł do Starka i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. W tym samym momencie Tony poczuł to znienawidzone szarpnięcie, a potem ciemność.

\- Cholera jasna! Nienawidzę, gdy to robisz. - skarżył się wynalazca równocześnie próbując nie upaść na tylną część ciała. Udało mu się to osiągnąć tylko dlatego, że Loki chwycił go za łokieć i podtrzymał. Zawsze po teleportacji czuł się jak po przejażdżce na zbyt szybkiej karuzeli.

\- Gdzie my tak właściwie jesteśmy? - zainteresował się Tony, gdy już się pozbierał.

Obaj nasi panowie stali przed eleganckimi drzwiami w szerokim i gustownie urządzonym holu jakiegoś raczej wielkiego budynku. Jeśli sądzić po rozmiarach tego jednego pomieszczenia. Pod nogami mieli posadzkę z polerowanego, jasnobrązowego granitu, przykrytą grubym, ciemnozielonym dywanem ze złotymi elementami.

\- O, czy to nie twoje ulubione kolory, Rogaczu? - spytał Stark . Loki nic na to nie odpowiedział, ale w duchu już planował krwawą zemstę za każde niebaczne słowo wynalazcy, który chwilowo zajęty był podziwianiem nieznanego sobie otoczenia.

Ściany pomieszczenia miały głęboki, błękitny odcień. _Ciemniejszy niż morze na plażach ciepłych krajów_ , stwierdził gdzieś w głębi świadomości Tony.

\- To dowiem się gdzie jesteśmy i co tu robimy? Czy będziemy tak stać? Nie narzekam, raczej tu ładnie, ale zaraz zacznę się nudzić, a nie wziąłem Starkbleta, więc wiesz...

Loki puścił mimo uszu paplaninę Starka. Po chwili raczej ciężkie odrzwia otworzyły się i w progu stanęli dwaj mężczyźni. Wyższy z nich ubrany był w elegancką, granatową bluzę, na której nosił białą, długą jedwabną pelerynę z wysokim kołnierzem, podbitą od środka tymże granatowym materiałem. Pelerynę raczej niezwykłą, bo nie wiązaną pod szyją, a stanowiącą jedną całość z równie białą kurtką, spiętą czarnym, skórzanym pasem. Na ramionach peleryna miała dziwne, skrzydlate epolety. Granatowe, obcisłe spodnie wpuszczone były w długie, czarne skórzane buty z niskim obcasem. To, co najbardziej przykuwało spojrzenie, to sięgające bioder, niezwykle jasne blond włosy i jasna karnacja. Drugi z mężczyzn był niższy, o ciemniejszej barwie skóry, z sięgającymi kości policzkowych, kruczoczarnymi włosami. Nosił obcisły, czarny top i czarne, skórzane spodnie. Przeguby obu rąk zdobiły szerokie, srebrne bransolety. Na twarzy młodzieńca malowało się głębokie niezadowolenie.

\- Loki, cieszę się, że jednak zdecydowałeś się przyjąć moje zaproszenie.- uśmiechnął się Blondie.

\- Iason. - przywitał blondyna Trickster królewskim skinieniem głową.

\- Widzę, że Rikiemu jak zwykle humor dopisuje. - na ustach Lokiego widniał kpiący uśmieszek. Blondyn tylko lekko zmrużył swoje prawie granatowe oczy. Zanim zdążył zripostować uwagę Asgardczyka, odezwał się Strak.

\- Yhmm. Skoro wygląda na to, że się znacie, to może nas sobie przedstawisz, Loki? - zgryźliwie powiedział Tony przyglądając się ciekawie dwóm postaciom.

\- Skoro nalegasz, _Panie Stark._ Przedstawiam ci Iasona Minka, lidera Syndakutu Amoi i najważniejszą osobę na tej planecie. Iason, to Anthony Stark, ziemski milioner i czołowy wynalazca. - Loki miał podejrzanie wesoły błysk w oku.

\- Loki zapomniał dodać- geniusz, playboy i filantrop.- wyszczerzył się Tony.

\- A ten młodzieniec? - spytał milioner patrząc na Rikiego, który obdarzył go badawczym spojrzeniem.

\- Riki The Dark. - odpowiedział lakonicznie młodzieniec. Iason spokojnie, ale czujnie obserwował rozwój sytuacji.

\- To skoro już się poznaliśmy, to może dowiem się, po co tu jestem? - Tony spojrzał na Trickstera wyczekująco.

\- Ależ oczywiście, zaraz się dowiesz.- ten wesoły błysk w szmaragdowych oczach stał się cokolwiek złośliwy. Tony wzdrygnął się na ten widok.

\- Samochód na nas czeka, Loki.- zimno stwierdził Iason. Asgardczyk przeniósł spojrzenie z Blondie na Rikiego i chwilę studiował go wzrokiem. Następnie skierował uwagę na Tonego, który zaczął czuć, że coś tu jest bardzo nie tak. W umyśle Trickstera właśnie wykrystalizował plan i Stark wiedział, że będzie źle. Przynajmniej dla niego...

\- NIE! Loki, cokolwiek knujesz, to nie będzie zabawne. Przestań się bawić! - w głosie Tonego pobrzmiewała nutka paniki. Iason i Riki zaczęli przypatrywać się scenie z większą uwagą.

\- Och, przeciwnie, Tony. To będzie świetna zabawa. - niemalże zamruczał Trickster i wykonał lekki ruch nadgarstkiem w kierunku milionera. Po chwili, zamiast garnituru, Stark miał na sobie strój bardzo podobny do ubioru Rikiego. Tyle,że zamiast topu, Loki obdarzył Tonego niemożliwie białą, lekką koszulą, zapinaną na tylko jeden guzik. Na lewym przegubie milionera widniała szeroka, złota bransoleta ze szmaragdami i inicjałami Lokiego.

\- Cholera jasna, skończ te głupie żarty, Rogaczu! - zażądał Stark. Na co Loki wykonał kolejny ruch dłonią i natychmiast krzyki Tonego umilkły.

\- Taaak, magia to bardzo przydatna rzecz, nie sądzisz, Stark? - praktycznie zamruczał Psotnik patrząc z zadowoleniem, jak milioner próbuje coś odpowiedzieć, ale z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk.

\- Muszę przyznać, że to niezwykle praktyczna umiejętność.- stwierdził Iason obserwując zszokowanego Rikiego. W umyśle już zdążyły pojawić mu się niezliczone możliwości, jakie otworzyłyby się przed nim dzięki magii. Możliwości wiążące się z osobą jego krnąbrnego Zwierzątka. Loki tylko skinął głową w podziękowaniu i gestem dał znać Iasonowi, że ma iść przodem. Stark chciał zrobić na złość Tricksterowi, ale gdy odległość dzieląca ich od siebie wzrosła, poczuł, że jakaś siła nakazuje jego nogom iść za Lokim. _Nienawidzę magii. Jeszcze się odegram, Księżniczko._ Pomyślał zirytowany Tony i chcąc nie chcąc podążył za resztą w stronę windy. Po chwili drzwi dźwigu osobowego otworzyły się, ukazując stojącą w środku parę. Wysoka dziewczyna z długimi do połowy pleców, kruczoczarnymi włosami stała u boku przystojnego mężczyzny o złotych, przeszywających oczach. Jego włosy zmieniały barwę w zależności od światła; raz wyglądały na ciemnobrązowe, a raz na czarne. Oboje byli elegancko ubrani. Mężczyzna miał na sobie ciemny, stalowo niebieski, trój częściowy i doskonale skrojony garnitur z białą koszulą. Na ramiona narzucony miał długi, czarny płaszcz. Pod szyją elegancko zawiązany, prezentował się stalowej barwy, połyskliwy krawat. Na lewym nadgarstku widniał elegancki zegarek w srebrnym kolorze. Dziewczyna ubrana była w beżową suknię do ziemi, spod której wyglądały zielonkawo-czarne szpilki pasujące kolorystycznie do torebeczki i doskonałego makijażu. W uszach widniały złote, wiszące kolczyki pasujące do kolii skrzącej się na szyi dziewczyny. Przegub lewej ręki zdobiła szeroka, pięknie grawerowana bransoleta z tego samego, szlachetnego metalu. Na środkowym palcu lewej ręki lśnił czerwienią sporej wielkości rubin na ażurowej podstawie na takiej samej, ażurowej obrączce ze złota. Ramiona dziewczyny otulone były białą wilczurą.

\- Iason, Loki, Stark, Riki. - dziewczyna skłoniła lekko głowę w geście powitania. Jej partner również skinął głową i strząsnął popiół ze swojego papierosa.

\- Wchodźcie, co tak stoicie? Nie zjem was.- uśmiechnęła się miło dziewczyna.

\- Co państwo robią w mojej prywatnej windzie? -spytał z zimną uprzejmością Iason przenosząc wzrok z mężczyzny na stojącą u jego boku kobietę. Amoi cierpi na brak osób płci żeńskiej. Jedyne kobiety na tej planecie to albo Zwierzątka, albo goście z innych planet. Nic więc dziwnego, że widok kobiety w dodatku w jego windzie, był więcej niż niezwykły. I najwyraźniej ta konkretna dziewczyna zaliczała się do drugiej kategorii kobiet. Swoją drogą- jak ta dwójka ominęła ochronę i znalazła się w miejscu, gdzie tylko najwyżsi przedstawiciele Elity mieli dostęp i tylko za wiedzą i zgodą Iasona? Katze i szef ochrony osobistej Jego Ekscelencji będą musieli się grubo tłumaczyć. Jeśli przeżyją gniew Iasona, ale to to już inna sprawa...

\- Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zamrażać, to byłabym już soplem lodu. - zadumała się czarnowłosa.

\- Iason, nie martw się, to nie twoi ochroniarze zawinili. Jakby nie patrzeć, nawet Jupiter nie mogłaby mi przeszkodzić. - stwierdziła dziewczyna przytulając się do swojego partnera, który objął ją ramieniem i uśmiechnął się do niej czule.

\- Och, no dobrze. Już wyjaśniam, bo widzę, że mi nie wierzycie. Jestem Tasha. Chociaż oficjalnie nazywam się Paulina Anna Wiktoria Babińska. Mój znajomy to Asami Ryuichi. Tokyo's underground top dog. I tak dla jasności; idziemy z wami.- Tasha mrugnęła okiem z wesołą miną godną Trickstera.

\- A jak mnie przekonasz, żeby cię stąd siłą nie usunąć i nie umieścić na komisariacie policji do późniejszego przesłuchania? - Iason poczuł się lekko wytrącony z równowagi. Jak jakaś przybłęda i w dodatku kobieta, śmiała odnosić się do niego w taki pozbawiony szacunku sposób? Gdyby pochodziła z Amoi, zaliczałaby się do najniższej kasty- Zwierzątek, albo Mieszańców.

\- Może tym, że to moja jakże urocza partnerka ma władzę nad rozwojem sytuacji?- beznamiętnie spytał Asami gasząc czubkiem eleganckiego buta wypalonego papierosa.

\- Więc to ty! - odezwał się Riki. Przyglądając się ciekawie dziewczynie, która tylko uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

\- Znasz ją? - w głosie Iasona pobrzmiewała podejrzliwość, gdy twardo patrzył na Rikiego.

\- Plotki szybko się rozchodzą.- młodzieniec wzruszył ramionami, nadal zły z jakiegoś powodu na Blondie stojącego przed nim.

\- No tak, oczywiście- Tasha... Mogłem się spodziewać.- stwierdził lakonicznie Trickster, który wydawał się być bardziej zainteresowany swoimi paznokciami, niż rozwojem sytuacji. Taa, i kogo on chce oszukać. Psotnik, który nie zwraca uwagi na otoczenie? To chyba właśnie płomienie Muspellheimr'u zamieniły się w wieczne śniegi i lody Jutenheim'u...

\- Może w końcu pójdziemy coś zjeść? Głodna jestem.- powiedziała Tasha spoglądając na Asamiego.

\- Państwo wybaczą, ale proszę się pospieszyć i wsiąść już do windy.- wsparł Tashę Asami, który akurat wyciągał z kieszeni swój telefon komórkowy i wybierał numer.

\- Iason, wiem, że już wiesz, kim jestem, ale skoro nalegasz...- westchnęła czarnowłosa i dodała:

\- Jestem Narratorką. I Loki, dobrze się bawisz? Może już wystarczy tego tamowania głosu Tonemu? - Loki spojrzał na mnie z ukosa, ale zdjął zaklęcie. Stark odetchnął głęboko i utkwił na chwilę rozwścieczony wzrok w postaci Asgardczyka.

\- Nie daruję ci tego.- wysyczał miloner.

\- Wiem i na to liczę. - Na twarzy Lokiego widniał drapieżny uśmiech.

\- Panowie, zostawcie to na później, hmmm?- spytałam uśmiechając się znacząco. Stark z obrażoną miną wkroczył do windy. Milioner odmawiał patrzenia na Lokiego, który wraz zresztą towarzystwa powoli wszedł za Tonym.

Po chwili drzwi windy otworzyły się ukazując wnętrze ogromnego, podziemnego garażu. Czekały w nim już dwa, lśniące wozy. Jeden niesamowicie biały, drugi- czarny niczym pochmurna noc. Obie maszyny były ogromne i posiadały przyciemniane szyby. No i oczywiście były to latające limuzyny. Na widok wychodzących z windy postaci, z obu pojazdów wysiedli ich szoferzy. Przy białym wehikule stał wysoki, elegancki mężczyzna z sięgającymi szczęki, czerwonymi włosami i tego samego koloru oczami. Na lewym policzku można było dojrzeć bliznę skrytą za kurtyną lśniących włosów. Owa skaza zaczynała się pod płatkiem ucha a kończyła przy kąciku ust. Obok czarnej maszyny zaś stał krótko ostrzyżony brunet z ciemnym oczami, w okularach i czarnym garniturze. Obaj z gracją otworzyli tylne drzwi pojazdów dla swoich pasażerów.

\- Wow, chcę później obejrzeć te maszyny dokładnie.- powiedział Stark obchodząc wkoło czarnego kolosa.

\- Na Ziemi nie mamy latających samochodów. Jeszcze.- stwierdził wynalazca lekko nieobecnym tonem głosu. Na tę chwilę zapomniał, że jest zły na Lokiego za swój obecny strój jak i za magiczne odebranie mu głosu. Stanowiącego jedną z jego najlepszych oręży, tak na marginesie.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko na słowa Tonego i spojrzałam na Asamiego.

\- Asami? Wiesz, chciałabym wypróbować te samochodziki. To jest marnotrawstwo ich możliwości jeśli tylko służą do dystyngowanej jazdy po mieście... - gdzieś w połowie swojej wypowiedzi spojrzałam w stronę Iasona z niemą prośbą w oczach.

\- Jestem pewna, że Iason zajmie się naszym bezpieczeństwem, mam rację?- popatrzyłam z uśmieszkiem na Blondie.

\- Nie, nie zgadzam się. - stwierdził zimno Asami. - Pamiętasz co było ostatnio? Zawsze, gdy robisz coś ryzykownego, źle się to kończy.

\- Asamiii, proooszę? - przytuliłam się do złotookiego i obdarzyłam pocałunkiem, który Asami odwzajemnił z pasją.

\- ,,Naszym bezpieczeństwem"?- spytał Iason mrużąc na mnie swoje granatowe oczy.

\- Ymmmm, noooo taak, bo przecież to żadna przyjemność ścigać się sama ze sobą. - odpowiedziałam czując na sobie to spojrzenie o temperaturze równie wysokiej, co lodowce Północy. Mimowolnie się wzdrygnęłam.

\- Kto jeszcze miałby brać udział w tym jakże dziecinnym i nader niebezpiecznym spektaklu, Tasho?

Powoli, niemalże cedząc słowa, spytał Blondie.

\- No wiesz, myślałam o Katze, Tony na pewno będzie też chętny- zwróciłam głowę w stronę milionera, który mrugnął do mnie. Jego oczy świeciły wewnętrznym blaskiem.- i Riki.- szybko dodałam po chwili bacznie obserwując reakcję Blondie. Iason dostrzegalnie zesztywniał i zaczęło wiać od niego jeszcze większym chłodem. Po chwili usłyszałam lekko zirytowane westchnienie i Riki powiedział:

\- Iason, przestań się zamartwiać. Przecież nie ucieknę, a nie może stać się nic gorszego niż w Dana Bahn. Zresztą, jakby co, Raul na pewno pomoże.- na twarzy Rikiego widniał szlemowski uśmieszek.

\- A obecny tu Zielony Książę też może pomóc zapewnić bezpieczeństwo, nie, Rogaczu?- włączył się Stark. Loki w pierwszej chwili chciał zaprotestować, ale zaraz później przyszło mu na myśl, że przecież to może być sposobność na zabicie nudy. Przynajmniej chwilowe. Tym bardziej, jeśli w sprawę zamieszana będzie grupa tych właśnie ludzi. To rozumowanie zaowocowało bardzo psotnym i niezmiernie przerażającym uśmiechem, jaki pojawił się na ustach Trickstera.

\- Z przyjemnością pomogę w organizacji wyścigu. Iason, Asami- sądzę, że obaj nie macie powodów do obaw. - stwierdził Loki.

\- Doprawdy? Mam uwierzyć Tricksterowi na słowo? To już lepszego oksymoronu nie można było wymyślić...- Asami z podejrzliwością zmierzył Lokkiego wzrokiem.

\- Trochę zaufania. Niebyłbym Tricksterem, gdyby w moich słowach nie było ani śladu prawdy. Żachnął się Asgardczyk jadowitym tonem głosu.

\- Iason, jeśli można?- włączył się do rozmowy szofer jasnej limuzyny.

\- Co chcesz powiedzieć, Katze?- udzielił mu głosu Blondie.

\- Sądzę, że to nie jest taki zły pomysł. Szczególnie, że Sir Loki zgodził się pomóc. Jeśli jeszcze swoją obecnością zaszczyciłby nas Sir Raul, to o lepszą ochronę i opiekę w razie wypadku naprawdę byłoby ciężko. Ze swojej strony mogę dodać, iż moi najlepsi ludzie będą w pełnej gotowości. - Iason przez chwilę ważył za i przeciw.

\- Masz moją zgodę, Tasho.

\- Skoro Iason się zgodził, i wygląda na to, że bezpieczniej być już nie może, więc również się zgadzam. - powiedział Asami. - Ale nie zgodziłem się za darmo- nachylił się i szepnął mi do ucha. Wzdrygnęłam się na myśl jaką cenę przyjdzie mi zapłacić. No cóż, to to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o moje plany odnośnie wyspania się dzisiejszej nocy.

\- Hurrra! Nareszcie trochę wolności! - ucieszył się czarnowłosy chłopak.

\- Wyścig będzie później, Riki. Teraz nasze zaplanowane wyjście. Dość już zwłóczyliśmy.- powiedział Iason wsiadając do limuzyny. Riki z westchnieniem podążył za nim. Po chwili Loki i Tony również wsiedli do białego pojazdu.

\- No to wygląda na to, że szczegóły obgadamy na miejscu.- stwierdziłam znikając we wnętrzu pojazdu Asamiego, który wsiadł zaraz za mną.

\- Loki, po jaką cholerę mam być tak ubrany? - spytał Stark.

\- Poza tym, że ci do twarzy? Niech pomyślę...Może dlatego, że jesteś trochę jak Riki. A może nie...

Stark tylko popatrzył na Trickstera i zdecydował,że teraz nie ma na to siły.

Wszyscy siedzieliśmy przy jednym stole w jakiejś eleganckiej restauracji w Eos. Riki, ku niezadowoleniu Iasona, palił papierosa.

\- No dobrze, to jak z tym wyścigiem? Gdzie możemy go zorganizować?- spytałam patrząc na Blondie.

\- Katze już wszystko przygotowuje. Asami, czy odpowiada ci godzina 10 jutro wieczorem?- spytał Iason.

\- Jak najbardziej. - odpowiedział zapytany strącając popiół ze swojego papierosa do popielniczki na stole.

\- Doskonale. Wyścig będzie odbywał się ulicami Midas, które będą na tę okoliczność zamknięte dla reszty mieszkańców.- poinformował Iason. Stark tylko zatarł ręce z uśmiechem dziecka rozpakowującego prezent od Mikołaja.

\- No dawaj mała! - krzyknęłam redukując bieg. Silnik zamruczał jak jakiś drapieżny kot i krajobraz za oknem zaczął się przesuwać znacznie szybciej.

\- Łuhu, to rozumiem. - powiedziałam po chwili czując, jak przyspieszenie maszyny wciska mnie w fotel. Wyjrzałam przez boczną szybę na wyprzedzany pojazd i skinęłam głową Rikiemu uśmiechając się przy tym szaleńczo. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że były lider gangu uderzył ze złością ręką w kierownicę.

\- Ok, to jeszcze tylko Katze i Tony. Łatwo nie będzie, ale z drugiej strony, co to by była za zabawa, gdyby było łatwo?- spytałam retorycznie nie wiadomo kogo.

Kto otwierał stawkę ? To chyba oczywiste- Pan Skromny we własnej osobie. Innymi słowy Tony świetnie się bawił testując możliwości nowej zabawki. _Trzeba przyznać, że Iason ma gust._ Pomyślałam przesuwając lekko ręką po kierownicy. Samochody, które dostaliśmy do dyspozycji były trochę mniejsze od olbrzymów Syndykatu, a to dlatego, żeby lepiej manewrować nimi po uliczkach Midas. _I tak jeszcze dorwę tę bestię Iasona._ Uśmiechnęłam się łobuzersko redukując bieg przed zakrętem i przyspieszając od środka zakrętu. Już widziałam przed sobą samochody Katze i Starka. Do mety zostało jeszcze tylko kilka mil, więc musiałam się sprężyć maksymalnie, żeby choć spróbować z nimi wygrać. Wiedziałam, że ze Starkiem mam marne szanse. Łagodnie mówiąc. W końcu milioner jest dobry w te klocki. To jego żywioł, nie mój. Westchnęłam w duchu. Spróbować nie zaszkodzi.

Co do Katze, cóż...Czerwonowłosy prowadzi te samochody, można powiedzieć, że od zawsze. Do tego jest Bossem podziemnego świata Amooi. Nie wspominając, że robi za szofera Iasona, co już świadczy samo za siebie. Nie można prowadzić limuzyny najważniejszej osoby na planecie nie będąc najlepszym kierowcą. Moje szanse są więc raczej nikłe, ale i tak się nie poddam. Zdołałam wyprzedzić Rikiego tylko dlatego, że żywiołem byłego lidera gangu Bizon były latające motocykle. Nie samochody. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie był to łatwy manewr do wykonania. W tym momencie spojrzałam we wsteczne lusterko.

\- Szlag.- wyrwało mi się na widok maszyny Rikiego i dodałam gazu.

\- No dobra. Sprawdźmy, na ile nas stać, mała.- zwróciłam się do prowadzonego przez siebie pojazdu. Tak na marginesie muszę dodać, że wszystkie nasze maszyny mi się podobały. Jednakże Asami wybrał dla mnie rzeczywiście taki, jaki mi się najbardziej spodobał. Mój samochód był smoliście czarny. Miał mocną sylwetkę, ze stosunkowo niewielkimi, przyciemnianymi szybami. Klosze reflektorów były dość wąskie, zawinięte w górę. Przypominały kocie oczy o kształcie migdałów. Grill był prostokątny, czarny i zajmował całą szerokość przodu maski samochodu. Sama maska była długa i wysoka. Jednak, jak przystało na wyścigówkę, dach pojazdu był raczej niski. Całość wyglądała nieco jak nowy model Camaro z elementami Mustanga. Czyli- to co tygryski lubią najbardziej.

Maszyna Rikiego również była czarna, ale niżej zawieszona, przypominająca Ferrari albo Porsche. Katze miał do swojej dyspozycji czerwonego olbrzyma, który spokojnie mógłby uchodzić za coś, co pochodzi z firmy Mercedes. Stark zaś prowadził pojazd równie czerwony, lecz, można by rzec, bardziej audicowaty. Wniosek? Wszyscy dostaliśmy coś, co nam pasuje. Wszystkie te samochody doskonale się prowadziło.

Przygryzłam dolną wargę- właśnie dogoniłam Katze. Riki siedział mi na tylnym zderzaku. Do mety zostały 2 mile. Stark właśnie zaczął przyspieszać, zwiększając tym samym pierwotnie utrzymywany dystans między nim a Katze. _No to koniec złudzeń._ Powiedziałam sobie w duchu na ten widok. Nie miałam szans wyprzedzić Katze- uliczki były dla mnie zbyt kręte. Niestety. Teraz już tylko starałam się utrzymać trzecią pozycję. Riki wcale się nie poddał. Zresztą byłoby dziwne, gdyby to zrobił.

Jak można się było domyślić- pierwszy na mecie był Stark, za nim Katze, ja i Riki, jadący w połowie długości mojego samochodu.

\- Gratuluję Tony.- uśmiechnęłam się do milionera, wysiadając z maszyny.

\- Tobie też nieźle poszło.- Stark skinął mi głową z wyszczerzonymi w uśmiechu zębami.

\- I jak? Wyszalałaś się już?- spytał Asami podchodząc razem z Iasonem.

\- Tak. Muszę stwierdzić, że podoba mi się ta maszyna.- odparłam pieszczotliwie przeciągając dłonią wzdłuż maski.

\- Mam się czuć zazdrosny?- uśmiechnął się Asami.

\- No proszę, kto by się spodziewał twojej wygranej, Stark.- lekko sarkastycznie stwierdził Loki z kocią gracją podchodząc do milionera.

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj. - zawarczał Tony.- Mamy rachunki do wyrównania.

\- Ależ oczywiście- zamruczał Trickster.

\- Następnym razem ścigamy się na motorach!- krzyknął Riki wysiadając ze swijego samochodu. Oczy Iasona zalśniły rozbawieniem, a ramiona lekko zatrzęsły w tłumionym śmiechu.

\- A jeśli nie pozwolę na następny raz?- spytał Blondie. Riki zmierzył go złym wzrokiem.

\- Jakoś cię przekonam.

\- Katze, wiedziałem, że twoje umiejętności nie są przeciętne, ale ten pokaz mnie pozytywnie zaskoczył. - usłyszeliśmy głos Raula, który właśnie stanął u boku Iasona i patrzył na Katze z podziwem w swoich szmaragdowych oczach.

\- Dziękuję, Sir Am.- odpowiedział Katze schylając lekko głowę.

\- Nie chciałabym być niegrzeczna, ale jestem trochę zmęczona i chciałabym już znaleźć się w naszym pokoju, Asami. Widzimy się jutro, prawda, Iason?- zapytany potwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem w swoich granatowych oczach.

\- W takim razie życzę państwu dobrej nocy. Iason, Raul. - powiedziałam z lekkim ukłonem.- Loki, Stark, Katze wam też życzę udanego wieczoru. - zwróciłam się do pozostałej trójki.

\- Kupiłbyś mi ten samochodzik, Asami? Polubiłam go.- powiedziałam wkraczając do naszego apartamentu.

\- To zależy.- uśmiechnął się Yakuza idąc w stronę barku.

\- Od?- spytałam kokieteryjnie.

\- Od twoich umiejętności przekonywania mnie.- powiedział Asami upijając łyka whisky ze swojego kieliszka i siadając na fotelu.

\- Mmmmm, no to może powinnam zacząć od razu, nie sądzisz?- spytałam podchodząc do niego. Przysiadłam na poręczy fotela i odebrałam mu kieliszek, z którego upiłam łyk alkoholu.

\- Dobre. Może nalejesz mi też?

\- Wolę częstować cię swoim. - powiedział Asami zabierając mi trunek i przyciągając do siebie. Odłożył kryształ na pobliski stolik, przedtem dopijając resztę whisky. Patrząc mi w oczy złapał mnie za kark, przyciągnął bliżej i pocałował. Smakował alkoholem i niedawno wypalonym papierosem. Jak zwykle zadziwiło mnie to, że nie przeszkadzał mi smak tytoniu. Może to dlatego, że Asami palił papierosy Dunhil, jedne z najdroższych na świecie. Jednak w chwilę później przestałam myśleć logicznie. Nawet nie pamiętałam jakim sposobem znaleźliśmy się w sypialni.

 _Tak, definitywnie mój pomysł ze wcześniejszym pójściem spać można między bajki włożyć._ To była moja ostatnia koherentna myśl.


End file.
